


the worst order

by essentialolive



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: “Now that that’s all over, we’ve got a wedding to plan.”
Relationships: Ash Solo/Quinlan Vos (Past), Karmann/Levy, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the worst order

“I expect that everybody understands the role they must play in this mission. This meeting is adjourned,” said Supreme Leader Gab, a descendant of the Fisto branch. Her villain origin is pretty interesting but that’s not the focus of this story. But, you may find it compelling that even though she was a slave of the Fisto Side Branch, she found a way to rise to power. 

Anyway, everyone began to leave the room. General Flore and Captain Britt glared scornfully at Karmlo Ren as they exited the conference hall, jealous of their power. 

“Wait, Karmlo Ren,” spoke Gab from her throne. “I must speak with you.”

From behind their helmet, Karmlo Ren scowled, but obeyed. “What is it, Supreme Leader?”

“Before you capture and turn the girl to the Dark Side, you must first kill your mother...Ash Solo. If you can do that, I will know that your allegiance to the Worst Order is true. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Karmlo bowed at Gab, and then walked away. 

“This is just the beginning of a larger plan,” Gab whispered to herself once Karmlo was gone, before laughing evilly.

General Flore walked up to Captain Britt. “I’m very suspicious,” they said in Swiss. “I think that Supreme Leader Gab and Karmlo Ren are up to something. I think it is time for the ketchup rebellion. Do you agree?”

“Yes,” said Captain Britt in Irish. She took off her helmet, revealing her newly dyed ginger hair. “In honor of our impending coup, I dyed my hair red.”

“I like it. Once I make myself Supreme Leader, you will be in charge of the army—my second in command.”

It didn’t take much to lure Ash Solo and her rebel friends to the Worst Order’s base. 

As soon as she saw Karmlo lurking around, Ash shouted at them, addressing them by their birth name. “EZRA!” her voice boomed. “Take off that mask. You don’t need it.”

“What do you think you’ll see if I do?” A plan started to formulate in Karmlo’s mind. 

“The face of my child.”

Karmlo smiled maliciously to themselves, before recomposing their expression and then removing their helmet. 

“Your child is gone. They were weak and foolish like their mother, so I destroyed them.”

Tears begin to form in Ash’s eyes. How had her child fallen so far? “That’s what Gab wants you to believe. But it’s not true. My child—my Ezra—is alive.”

“No. The Supreme Leader is wise.”

“Gab is using you for your power. When she gets what she wants, she’ll crush you. You know it’s true.”

“It’s too late.”

“No, it’s not. Leave here with me,” Ash pleaded. “Come home. We miss you.” Things had just not been the same between her and Quinlan since their child had fallen to the Dark Side.

Karmlo, in their best fake-sad voice, said, “I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”

Some sense of hope washed over Ash. Maybe things would turn out okay for once. “Yes. Anything.”

(She was very wrong.)

Karmlo Ren ignited their lightsaber, and stabbed Ash in the stomach, fully impaling her torso. “Thank you.” They watched Ash’s body fall away into the abyss. The first part of Supreme Leader Gab’s plan was complete. Now, onto bringing in the girl.

Levy.

Levy was relatively unknown. She didn’t come from a family of status like Karmlo Ren did. She hadn’t been recruited by Supreme Leader Gab as a child, either. She had not been on their radar until a few days ago. 

Karmlo looked around, and they were immediately taken by surprise. 

This was because Levy happened to be one of Ash Solo’s rebel friends! And, she was standing right there, looking down at them in horror! 

They put their helmet back on, and then waved menacingly at Levy.

Levy was so shocked to have just witnessed her friend, Ash, die, but she was also immediately drawn to Karmlo Ren. She walked over to them. “Who are you?”

“I’m Karmlo Ren.”

“No, you’re not. You’re a monster,” Levy said. Karmlo was surprised to hear that Levy was British.

“Yes. I am.”

“Join me,” Karmlo said, outstretching their hand. 

“Right, now what’s all this?” Levy demanded. “I will not be doing that, you—you imperial scum! I already know everything I need to know about you, believe it!”

“You do?”

“Yes. And, I’m going to defeat you.”

“No, you’re going to join me. If you come to the Dark Side, you will be way stronger than you would have been otherwise. Forget your friends! Forget your memories! Join me, and you won’t have to worry about this goddamn war because you will be the one controlling it. With me! Do you understand? Will you comply, or shall I kill you instead?”

Levy thought about this in her head for a moment. Maybe joining the Dark Side would not be so bad. It sounded better than her other plans—A.K.A. having no plans at all. 

“Sure,” she said in British. “I’ll do it.” She took Karmlo’s hand. Karmlo began to lead her back to Supreme Leader Gab’s throne room.

“Supreme Leader,” Karmlo said, kneeling in front of Gab. “I have brought Levy in.”

“Good,” said Gab. “Now, Levy, do you have a lightsaber?”

“Yes,” said the Brit. I conveniently found this one when I was in a cantina with my friends from the Resistance. Apparently, it belonged to some famous guy? Anakinnie, or something like that.”

“Great,” replied Gab. “Now take that lightsaber and strike down Karmlo Ren.”

“Um…” Levy took out her lightsaber, but hesitated. She made eye contact with Karmlo. She knew they understood. A new plan was about to be put into action!

Levy moved to decapitate Karmlo, but as she did, Karmlo grabbed the lightsaber from her and sliced Supreme Leader Gab in half. She was dead.

“Good job.”

Then, they dueled all of Gab’s guards and won in like thirty seconds.

General Flore ran into the room, followed by Captain Britt and her soldiers.

“What do you think you’re doing, Karmlo? I was meant to be Supreme Leader. I will never bow to you! Now that Gab is dead, it is my turn to rise to power!”

Karmlo picked up a blaster off of one of Gab’s fallen guard’s person, and then shot Flore dead. “I knew he was a traitor,” Karmlo explained to Levy. “Sorry, I hope that wasn’t too offputting.”

“No...not at all.” In fact, Levy found it to be adorable.

Karmlo got down on one knee. “Levy-chan, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Karmlo Ren-kun. I want to be Levy Ren. We will rule the galaxy together.”

“That’s great, Lev—I mean...Future Mrs. Ren.”

“I’m still here, you know,” Captain Britt said. “I will avenge General Flore’s death.”

“Okay. Do it. You won’t,” Levy and Karmlo said simultaneously. Then, they turned and smiled at each other.

Britt took out a family size bottle of ketchup, and then said, “Byakugan!” Her eyes turned white, and she and her men ran towards Levy and Karmlo, trying to defeat them by wacking them with the ketchup bottle and their fists alike.

Just like they had with Gab’s guards, they defeated Britt and her soldiers in a matter of seconds.

“Now that that’s all over, we’ve got a wedding to plan.”

Many years later, they were living on Tatooine, which had become the new capital of the galaxy under their rule. 

Levy walked up to Karmlo. “I have to tell you something. I’m pregnant.”

“That’s—that’s...wonderful. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life,” they said in Anakinnie. 

Nine months later, Karmlo decided to forgive themselves, and then the happy couple had a baby named Sheila Ash Solo, named after Karmlo’s dead mother.

Many years later, Sheila Ash Solo had grown into a beautiful young woman who got straight As in her Huttese lessons. She took out her phone, and filmed her first vlog:

“Hi, my name is Sheila Ash Solo, and my life is kinda crazy!”


End file.
